Memes Infinity War
Memes Infinity War is a movie that parodies the original Avengers Infinity War movie. Sypnosis Plot Having killed her literature club partners and created a proper infinty gauntlet, Monika decided to find all the infinity stones in order to become the only Meme around the internet. Later on, Monika goes to the Ugandan Knuckles island in order to obtain an infinity stone they were hidding as a treasure to find de wae, half of the Ugandan Knuckles were slaughtered and the queen is defeated, Monika got the power stone and forces Blue Knuckles to give her the Tesseract, another item they were having as a treasure. Despite Lucoakles attempt to fight Monika, she is quickly overpowered by the Waifu. In distress, the queen uses her last energy forces to send Lucoakles to another area via the power of de wae. Monika kills the Ugandan Queen for this, then crushes the Tesseract to reveal the Space Stone. She inserts it into the Gauntlet, and orders Natsuki's Ghost and Insane Yuri to invade the Internet to find both the Mind Stone and the Time Stone. Pretending to pledge loyalty to Monika. Blue Knuckles slowly approaches her and attempts to delete her. Unfortunately, he fails, and in retaliation, Monika murders Blue Knuckles via hacking him to make him stab himself in the chest. Then, after looking at all the blood he droped after the stab, Monika uses the Power Stone to destroy the island and as well, VRChat itself while her .exe partners are departing in the boat, leaving the remaining Ugandan Knuckles without their queen as VRChat explodes and Monika's Jumpscare appears, meanwhile, a chibi female santa was looking at the scene and decides to escape to another place. Lucoakles falls in Lazy Town where she finds Robbie Rotten asking Stingy, Kenshiro and Big Smoke if they're real villains, Lucoakles informs them about Monika. the group goes to another place from internet, which was the SMG4verse, where SMG4 was making a video and bring him to Robbie's lair as well. Robbie, Kenshiro, Big Smoke and SMG4 agree that Monika is looking for both the Time Stone, held in Kenshiro's chest, and Mind Stone, kept in Shrek's swamp, Lucoakles tells Stingy to help them find de wae to defeat Monika but he replies that the infinity gauntlet is his'. Robbie decides to find an invention able to do that but immediately the air flow changes. A bootleg place is seen around them, Insane Yuri and Natsuki's Ghost appears from above and approaches the group with their eyes set on the Time Stone. Kenshiro, SMG4, Big Smoke and Lucoakles confront them while Stingy ran away just to be found by Natsuki who appeared from nothing itself, the little Santa uses her "Omae wa mou shindeiru" power to knock-back Natsuki, telling as her next quote "Hashire Sori Yo! Kaze No You-Ni! Tsukimihara wo, Padoru Padoru!". A turbulent battle erupts in the streets, and while Natsuki is sent to XVIDEOS via Robbie's big cannon, Natsuki find porn of herself, giving her BIG FAT TRAUMAS. Yuri, meanwhile, hacked the system causing Kenshiro to be unable to move and successfully she got him with her. Having survived the explosion with screaming from VRChat, the Ungandan Knuckles survivors were sent to another place while one of them has been sent to another place, where he meets Dio, Ed, Aigis, Astolfo, Gabriella and the Globglogabgalab, they helped him and Aigis gave him a toasted bread she prepared from her own toaster body, Ed immediately eat the other one, making Aigis to look at him furious, the Ugandan Knuckles explains to Gabriella about the situation, they decide that Monika will be headed to Memepedia in order to get the Reality Stone from Pedobear. The Ugandan Knuckles decides to leave for Channel Awesome to ask Nostalgia Critic to give him signal to call his people about the situation and the plan he is having. Ugandan Knuckles leaves with Aigis and Astolfo while Gabriella, Globglogabgalab, Ed and Dio depart for Memepedia. Meanwhile, Papa Bear appears and yell that "somebody touched his spaghetti", he found that it was Kanna Kamui, who was sleeping in a bed, then the main door is opened, showing a pissed off Shrek that says "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?", just to then be ambushed by Natsuki's Ghost who teleported to another place puking after watching all the 18+ FanArts of her, Shrek is deeply weakened in the attack while Papa Bear and Kanna barely tried to run but it was useless. However, they unexpectedly receives reinforcements as Captain America, Pyrrha Nikos and iDubbz come to their rescue as they have been warned by Lucoakles. Together, they force Natsuki, killing her again, iDubbz immediately says "I'm Gay!", Captain America immediately says "I understood that reference" finishing with Pyrrha who gives a "Gasp". Shrek, Papa Bear, Kanna, Captain America, Pyrrha and iDubbz, having Natsuki with them, reunites with Lucoakles and Handsome Squidward. Together, they decide to destroy the Mind Stone so that Monika cannot obtain it. However, in order to do it without killing Shrek, they have to move again, to Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe, the new place the Ugandan Knuckles created after the extinction of VRChat, where Goku Black, who has been summoned by the remaining Ugandan Knuckles to become their god of war and destruction, accepts their offer and becomes their god. As Gabriella, Globglogabgalab, Ed and Dio goes to Memepedia, Ed cries like a baby because Aigis is not with him to give him his daily toasted breads, Gabriella punches Ed in the face and told him to shut up or else he will be Monika's next victim. As they arrive on a deserted Memepedia, they see Monika acting like a Yandere in front of Pedobear seducing him at the same time while she interrogates him in order to obtain the Reality Stone. However, Globglogabgalab has trouble keeping his associates in line, as Ed tries to run and find toasted breads but he has been stopped several times by Dio until he managed to mock him by surpassing his "security", Monika then notices their precense and the letters "Just Monika" appears but Dio attacks her. Monika falls on the ground, seemingly killed while Dio says "You thought that you'll had the Reality Stone but you've obtained a lethal hit from me, Dio!". However, Monika reveals that she already acquired the Reality Stone and used it to cast a massive illusion on Memepedia, as expected them to come and fight her. Indeed, Monika look on Dio's face that he knows where the Soul Stone is. Monika kidnaps Dio and incapacitates Gabriella, Globglogabgalab and Ed by using the power of DeviantArt (Can be used via Reality Stone) conformed by Air Inflation (Used on Gabriella), Diaper (Used on Globglogabgalab) and Podophilia (Used on Ed) while she escapes with Dio alongside her to the literature club. Monika creates her own world where she forces Dio to talk with her in a "Just Monika" manner, talking about her plans and the needing of the Soul Stone to fulfill her goal, she reveals that Sayori is hanging behind him, scaring Dio who hasn't noticed her precense, Dio tried to be smarter than Monika and beat her but Monika is much smarter, she tortures Dio until he reveals that the Soul Stone is hidden in Facebook. Monika and Dio teleports to Facebook, where they meet with Trollface and Pink Guy, acting like the Stonekeepers of the Soul Stone, Trollface tells Monika that she has to sacrifice a living victim to obtain the Soul Stone. Dio, scared, immediately attacks Monika and tried to throw her to the deep abyss but she reacts and throws Dio, killing him, then, Monika is rewared with the Soul Stone. Ugandan Knuckles, Aigis and Astolfo land in Channel Awesome, where the signal of all the TVs are gone and they encounter Nostalgia Critic, now the only remaining character from Channel Awesome, They understand that Monika is behind the whole chaos that surround the entire internet. Aigis convinces Nostalgia Critic that they can work together to defeat Monika and gives him toasted bread. In order to do so, they plan on recover all the signals to let Ugandan Knuckles call his tribe. Ugandan Knuckles successfully revives the logo of Channel Awesome which led him to bring back the whole energy to the place, but due to the mechanisms of the Wi-Fi being damaged, he is force to risk his life to keep it active. Ugandan Knuckles exposes himself to the powerful outburst of Channel Awesome, which enables to bring back the energy thanks to the power of Ebola. As the electricity comes back, Ugandan Knuckles successfully calls his tribe. In Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe, another Ugandan Knuckles talks to the one who called while another one is seem surrounded by a change of scenario, the Ugandan Knuckles decides to take a look at the sewer to check its reality but Monika appears from there, hanging a paper boat in her right hand, she tells Ugandan Knuckles that she will give him the paper boat if he tells her where are the remaining two stones, Ugandan Knuckles asks Monika why is she in the sewers, she replies that the wind blows all the high school and they were sent to the sewers, she lies to Ugandan Knuckles telling him that many high school stuff are in there including the most important: "Lunch Food", Ugandan Knuckles gives his hand to Monika but she bites his arm, Ugandan Knuckles tries to escape scared and disarmed but Monika caught him to kill him inside the sewers created by the Reality Stone, the other ones notices the situation and immediately recognizes that Monika is preparing a raid to them. Meanwhile, SMG4, Robbie, Padoru Padoru, Stingy and Big Smoke successfully rescued Kenshiro by blowing a hole in the hull to send Yuri to the deep web. While Kenshiro ask where they are, SMG4 suggest them to fight Monika in her own world, a world where she's the only existing person besides you to keep an element of surprise over Monika, who is not expecting them. Kenshiro agrees, but warns SMG4 that he will have to protect the Time Stone even if it means sacrificing him, Robbie, Stingy, Padoru Padoru or Big Smoke. They barely managed to get in Monika's reality where they are ambushed by Gabriella, Globglogabgalab and Ed, who for an unknown reason, had Sayori's dead body with them, a fierce fight with Ed, Edd 'N Eddy Sound Effects is unleashed, after the battle is over, the disagreement is quickly lifted and they all agree to work together. While the rest of them try to devise a plan, Kenshiro uses his manly powers to into alternate futures thanks to the Time Stone. He then reports to his allies: out of the millions of futures he foresaw, they are victorious in none but one. Monika arrives on her reality and is greeted by Kenshiro. She gives a brief and impassioned speech on how Monika is abusing of the Doki Doki Literature Club itself and far beyond, as well as how she believes herself to be merciful as she could simply snap her fingers after acquiring all six Infinity Stones. This would cause half the universe's character files to cease to exist without causing much pain, after which Monika plans on simply resting. Nevertheless, the heroes engage Monika in an intense battle which starts with BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle's "Can't Escape from Crossing Fate! Fight!" line, Monika single-handedly repels the assaults of SMG4, Robbie, Stingy, Padoru Padoru, Big Smoke, Kenshiro, Gabriella, Globglogabgalab and Ed until Sayori revives and distracts her. Eventually, they are able to render Monika's half-unconscious and attempt to remove her Infinity Gauntlet. However, when Sayori, thanks to her president of the literature club's powers, deduces that Monika killed Dio, Gabriella becomes enraged and attacks the mad Waifu, causing her to regain consciousness just as the Gauntlet was about to be taken off. The fight turns decisively in Monika's favor as she unleashes the full might of the Infinity Stones upon her attackers, swiftly knocking them out. Monika then confronts and overpowers Kenshiro but realizes that Kenshiro never used the Time Stone in the fight because Kenshiro hid it. Before she can try to locate it, SMG4 throws Bob at her, but is quickly outmatched and seriously wounded when Monika stabs him in the stomach. As Monika prepares to execute SMG4, Kenshiro agrees to hand over the Time Stone to Monika in exchange for SMG4 being spared. Monika agrees and inserts the Stone into the Gauntlet and departs to retrieve the last Stone. Meanwhile, Papa Bear, Kanna, Captain America, Pyrrha, iDubbz, Lucoakles and Handsome Squidward take Shrek and Natsuki to Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe, where they are greeted by Principal Skinner, Superintendent Chalmers and Goku Black, Chalmers immediately says to Skinner that he hopes that this situation wiykd be a nice excuse to delay their unforgettable luncheon. They task the Smart Cat to bring back Natsuki to life with her mind from before Monika's evil plains raises and safely extract the Mind Stone from Shrek so that Pyrrha can destroy it. As massive armies of Rainbow Bunchies led by M.Bison and Vegeta (Who has been hired by Monika) arrive in Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe, Lucoakles gathers her own troops, accompanied with Kanna (Who is mistaken for their queen), Captain America, Papa Bear, Pyrrha, iDubbz, Goku Black, Skinner, Chalmers and Handsome Squidward. At first, the Rainbow Bunchies throw themselves against the protective dome surrounding Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe, with only a few of them actually making it through. As they attempt to go around the Ugandan armies, which would endanger Shrek and Natsuki, the group decide to partly open the barrier to keep the enemies in front of them. The strategy works, but at the cost of massive hordes of Rainbow Bunchies suddenly invading Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe which leads to a fierce battle. Although they are able to take down many enemies, our heroes and the Ugandan Knuckles armies are outnumbered and overrun. However, the lost Ugandan Knuckles arrives with Aigis and Astolfo and turns the battle in favor of the defenders of Internet thanks to his incredibly mighty powers. Vegeta and Bison resorts to use massive siege weapons which lay waste on the battlefield, prompting Pyrrha to save Kanna and Astolfo from being lewded like the loli and trap that they are. However, this leaves Shrek, Natsuki and Smart Cat much more exposed to Vegeta, who infiltrated in order to take the Mind Stone from Shrek. Shrek attempts to fight back, but Vegeta and Bison overpower him. Handsome Squidward arrives to kill Vegeta, accidentally when he arrived, he push a button that makes Natsuki revive but having a massive mass of muscles, becoming "Buffsuki", Buffsuki gets up and fights Vegeta while Captain America fights against Bison. Meanwhile, despite holding her own against the combined forces of Pyrrha, Kanna and Astolfo, Bison is killed as well. I understood that reference is defeated, but Shrek stabs Vegeta with a knife that Buffsuki gave to him, killing him. With Vegeta and Bison defeated and the Rainbow Bunchies routed by Ugandan Knuckles, our heroes seem victorious. However, Monika teleports to Neo Ugandan Knuckles Tribe again as well to obtain the only missing Infinity Stone: Shrek's Mind Stone, Lucoakles, Captain America, Kanna, Papa Bear, Pyrrha, Aigis, iDubbz, Ugandan Knuckles, Goku Black, Buffsuki, Skinner, Astolfo, Chalmers and Handsome Squidward gather to defend Shrek, but Monika effortlessly defeats them one by one, including Captain America who desperately tries to hold him off much to Monika's jumpscare. Figuring out that they have no other choice, Shrek ask Pyrrha to destroy the Mind Stone herself, which will likely kill Shrek. Pyrrha reluctantly agrees and successfully shatters the Mind Stone moments before Monika can get it. However, Monika uses the power of the Time Stone she took from Kenshiro to revert time and restores both Shrek and the Mind Stone, which she rips off Shrek's stomach, revealing his bowels once she managed to obtain the last infinity stone, killing him for good. Having finally gathered all six Infinity Stones, Monika prepares to execute her plan, but Buffsuki arrives and catches Monika off guard, unleashing her full power and the full might of Manga's love upon the Waifu in a last-minute attempt to stop her, seriouly wounding Monika. However, Monika survives the attack. She mocks Buffsuki for thinking that Manga is literature and for not having hit her in the head and snaps her fingers in the Infinity Gauntlet, completing her plan. Monika is momentarily transported into her own mind, where she sees her literature club members, and sadly announces them that she succeeded at the cost of having to kill many innocent lives alongside them. Monika then returns to the real world and Buffsuki furiously questions Monika about what she did. Monika simply smirks at her and teleports away as the effects of the snap manifest: half of all character files in the universe are erased from existence, including Skinner, all the Ugandan Knuckles except Lucoakles, Goku Black, Handsome Squidward, iDubbz and Astolfo, leaving the survivors to look in horror and unable to do anything but accept defeat. On Monika's reality, Padoru Padoru, Stingy vanish, as well as Big Smoke, who yells "All we had to do was to follow the damn train, CJ!" as his last words, Kenshiro, who also disappears, tells SMG4 that there was "no other way", and Ed, who disappears after apologizing to him. Sayori solemnly says that Monika has achieved her goal before sitting down on the ground of Monika's reality and SMG4's laments over his failure silently. Monika herself retires on the mountains and rests while satisfactorally gazing out to the sunrise, considering her job done, then she starts to sing Your Reality while the end credits starts to appear. Post Credits Scene Meanwhile in Memeland, 60's Spiderman and Captain Falcon also witness the effects of the Infinity Stones. Falcon disappears first, quickly followed by Spiderman who still has the time to send a distress signal. As Spidey vanishes, his pager falls on the ground and displays the sigil of Cory Baxter. Extra Scenes The 1st extra scene shows Waluigi drinking at Cafe Stile and being attended by Maika Sakuranomiya, she asks him about his sadness, Waluigi tells that is because of the fact that he will never be a playable character in Super Smash Bros, Maika looks at him with a sad face until he ask for the bill, once she tolds him the total and hear that he is not about to pay, she strats to being rude with Wario's shadow until she heard Hideri screaming about that he feels something that does not make him feel so good. Then Kaho starts to suffer too and the rest of the Cafe members, Maika runs to check them just to find that they have disappeared because of Monika's snap effects, once she returns with Waluigi, she notices that he vanishes too. Maika proceeds to yell "Where's everyone!?" finishing the 1st extra scene. Cast *SMG4 *Captain Reference (Captain America) *Pyrrha's Unholy Scream (Pyrrha Nikos) *Ame Ame Ame (Kanna Kamui) *Papa Tutu Tutu Tuwawa (Gabriella Lotarynska) *Omae Wa Mou Shindeiru (Kenshiro) *KONO DIO DA! (Dio Brando) *Padoru Padoru (Saber Nero) *Seymour Skinner *Superintendent Chalmers *Robbie Rotten *SOMEBODY TOUCHA MY SPAGHETT! (Papa Bear) *Big Smoke *iDubbbz *Shrek *The Globglogabgalab *Ed *Stingy *Handsome Squidward *Aigis Toaster *Ugandan Knuckles *Subarashi (Goku Black) *Haunted Astolfo Bean Plushie *Ugandan Queen *Lucoakles *Blue Knuckles *Trollface *Pink Guy *Nostalgia Critic *Bob (Cameo) *Smart Cat *Rainbow Bunchie *M.Bison *Vegeta *Hanging Sayori (Sayori) *Buffsuki (Natsuki) *Yuri *Just Monika (Monika) Rating Rated PG-13 Cruel Humor & Strong Language Violence & Gore Sex & Profanity Frightening & Intense Scenes Songs In Order of Appearance in the Movie #Avengers Infinity War Trailer 1 Theme #Sayo-Nara #Monika vs Ugandan Knuckles Tribe (Original Theme) #We Are Number One #SMG4 Outro Theme #Arrival.exe (Original Theme) #Jingle Bells (Saber Alter Ver.) #Ta ja lubię #Globglogabgalab #All-Star #Fear (Original Theme) #References to the rescue (Original Theme) #Determined Mission (Original Theme) #Stalk on Memepedia (Original Theme) #Monika vs Gabriella's Team (Original Theme) #Just Monika #Land to Facebook (Original Theme) #Dio's Death (Original Theme) #Deserted Channel Awesome (Original Theme) #The Power of Ebola (Original Theme) #Ugandan Knuckles Meets Monika (Parody of Georgie Meets Pennywise's Theme from IT Chapter 1) #Yuri Tortures Kenshiro (Original Theme) #Let's Take Care of Yuri (Original Theme) #GTA San Andreas Main Theme #SMG4's Team vs Gabriella's Team with Ed, Edd 'n Eddy Sound Effects (Original Theme) #Monika's Purpose (Original Theme) #Crossing Fate (BlazBlue Ver.) #Unmei no Hi ~Tamashii VS Tamashii~ #Gabriella's Rage (Original Theme) #Psycho Bitch ~ SMG4 vs Monika (Original Theme) #Welcome to Neo Uganda (Original Theme) #FIND DA WAE #Rainbow Bunchie #Defenders of the Internet (Original Theme) #Super Mario World End Credits Theme #Buffsuki (Original Theme) #Fearsome Battle (Original Theme) #Monika kills Shrek (Original Theme) #Buffsuki vs Monika (Original Theme) #Monika Erases Half Of The Universe's Character Files (Original Theme) #What Did It Cost? (Original Theme) #I Still Love You #Your Reality (End Credits Theme 1) #Roundabout (End Credits Theme 2) #Big Enough #Cory in the House Theme CD Sountrack Memes Infinity War/Soundtrack Trailer Videos Official Relase Announce In May 18, 2019, TheGamerLover announced that Memes Infinity War has started its productions at the end of YTP - War of the Slim Henchmens EXTEND (RWBY Chibi X SMG4 Parody) + Special Announcement. Gallery File:Ghostly Vomit.jpg|Natsuki's ghost after visiting XVIDEOS Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Parodies Category:ParodyMovie Category:Parody Movie Category:The Avengers Category:Movies based on Memes Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Horror Category:Crossover Films Co., Ltd. Category:PG-13 Category:PG-13-rated films Category:PG-13-rated comedy films Category:PG-13-rated action films Category:PG-13-rated horror films Category:PG-13-rated drama films Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Movies. Category:Crossover Category:Crossover Movies Category:TheProjectXZoneFan1997's Ideas